A Shattered World
=ORIGNAL PAGE= This is a collaboration fanfic, which currently consists of Hazelcats, Bard eric, MattShadow, Rebc29, ~Angel Wings~, Lenobia. The characters are listed on the character page Prologue - Bard eric Chapter 1 - MattShadow Chapter 2 - Hazelcats Chapter 3 - LongClawTiger Chapter 4 - Rebc29 Chapter 5 - Bard eric Chapter 6 - Lenobia Chapter 7- ~Angel Wings~ Prologue 20 years ago, Percy helped defeat the titans in the battle of Manhattan. 13 years ago, we all stopped aging. Then came the Obliviation. It was what utterly destroyed civilization as we knew it. Only 27 demigods are left, all Greek. The Romans and the Ares kids all stayed and fought, rather than run. There is only one child of Dionysus left, also. There are only roughly 100,000 mortals left. The Obliviation killed off 99.9% of life. After the Obliviation came the HellFire, which was what finished off Olympus and the Underworld. The gods are all gone now, assumed faded. The souls that were in the Underworld were destroyed when it was. Now all that's left is a giant hole in San Francisco where Tartarus is. There is a semi-poisonous smog that hangs in the air, and all the monsters started reapearing. A number of demigods started going insane, including Ignis Flamma and Rachel Hughes. Now Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Connor, and all the heroes of that age are dead. They were cornered by an entire army of monsters, and were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers before any backup managed to get there. Five demigods have been sent to what is left of Camp Half-Blood to look for survivors. Ignis Flamma, a son of Hephaestus, Rachel Hughes, a daughter of Hades, Tabitha Vansinnig, the last daughter of Dionysus, Demetra Diablo, a daughter of Eris, and Alicia Bowden, a daughter of Arkhe. This is their quest for survival in a shattered world. Chapter 1 "Woof! Another butterfly." muttered Ignis Flamma as he walked around sniffing the dead bodies. "Hey, Ignis, maybe you shouldn't be doing that. we don't want you getting hurt," replied Alicia Bowden casually as she flipped another body around. She didn't notice anything special so she continued on. "Ooh a shiny arrow!" shouted Rachel Hughes aas she ran to it. Demtra Diablo noticed her running, and quickly ran to catch up. "Wait don't do that!" However Rachel didn't hear in time, and pulled the arrow, triggering a greek fire trap. Luckily for Rachel, Tabitha Vansinnig managed to tackle her out of the way just in time. "That's the last time I do anywork," said Tabitha, or Tabby as she liked to be called, as she picked herself up from the ground. She opened her pouch and pulled out a glass of wine, which somehow was still unspilled. She eyed Ignis as he looked suspiciously like he was going to pee on a tree stump, but instead lit the stump on fire, which appeared to make Ignis very happy. "Hey, could one of you go put out that fire while I get Ignis?" asked Alicia casually as she began to walk towards Ignis. Demetra nodded and ran over to the fire in an attempt to put it out. "Ignis, come here boy. "I have a question," started Demetra as she finished extinguishing the flames, "why are we even here, I mean I know we are searching for anything that could tell us anything or be of use to us and the other survivers, but we have been here like 80 times before and haven't found nothing. So do you honestly expect for us to find anything now?" Rachel began to meow, though very slowly, as if she was on the verge of tears. "Now look, you've made Rachel cry," replied Tabitha in her non-caring voice, which she often used when addressing others. Demetra shrugged, and walked away from the burned out stump. Tabitha turned to Alicia. "She does have a point though." "Yeah, I know, but you do never know, something could have happened here or something since we last came." The others nodded and continued searching, however Rachel was a little bit more wary of any stray arrows. After a couple more hours of searching, they were about to give up when Ignis began to bark, followed by Rachel's screams of joy. "NICO!!!" Nobody even turned around, assuming it was a tree or something that the two crazy groupies had mistaken for Rachel's long lost half-brother. At least they ignored it until Tabby was smacked a few yards across the ground. Demetra just had enough time to turn before she too was sent spiraling through the air. Alicia knew they were in trouble the moment she turned around to see a giant cyclops looming down on them, with a very happy Rachel wrapped around its leg. "Nico!" she cried once more. Oh boy, thought Alicia as she narrowly dodged the swing of the club. That's when she heard one of the most terrifying screams in her life. "YOU BROKE MY WINE BOTTLES!!!" Tabitha Vansinnig went mad with rage as she lunged at Nico the cyclops. She, along with Alicia and the now also enraged daughter of Strife, made a quick kill with Nico, all while ignoring Rachel's pleas to stop killing her brother. "Isn't this ironic," started Demetra as they dealt the death blow to the cyclops, "before all of this happened she really hated her brother, you remember?" The others nodded, although Ignis just barked, which they supposed was better then nothing. "Yeah, but didn't she work together with him, along with two other children of Hades in THO?" Demetra looked down sullenly, and Alicia realized she shouldn't have said that. "Yes..." "Hey I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it." Demetra stiffened. "It's okay." Tabitha tapped them both on their shoulders. "Hey, since I know that there isn't any wine in this place, could we perhaps move on now?" The other two girls nodded, and quickly rounded up both Ignis the dog and Rachel the cat. "Where should we go?" asked Demetra as she dragged Ignis along the ground. "Well, we might as well stop at the ruins of Olympus, see if anything of interest is there," replied Alicia as she did the same for Rachel. Tabitha nodded in agreement, and with one last meow from Rachel, they set off. Chapter 2 As they were leaving for Olympus, Ignis started barking. Everyone ignored him and just pulled him along (except Rachel, who started meowing) so they could get out of there. Five minutes later though, Rachel shouted, “Puppy!” Everyone ignored it, thinking it was just the madness (especially since Ignis was still barking and howling), but then they heard something. A howl, but it definitely wasn’t Ignis. They turned and saw a large wolf charging at them. Ignis barked, Rachel screamed in delight, and everyone else screamed in terror. Alicia and Demetra grabbed Rachel and Ignis and started pulling them in the other direction. Tabby was still mad about the death of her wine bottles; she grabbed the largest stick she could find and charged. The wolf growled and charged her, but Tabby was quick enough to hit it on the head. It snarled and snapped at her, and grabbed the stick with its mouth. The wolf yanked it out her hands and threw it to the side. Tabby backed up and reached for her knife. That was when Alicia and Demetra (while trying to hold Rachel and Ignis back) started to throw rocks at it. The wolf barked and growled. While they were trying to fight the wolf, Ignis and Rachel managed to sneak away. They got behind the wolf, unnoticed. “Candy cane!” Rachel said in delight, picking up Tabby’s stick. “Here, puppy!” she said throwing the “candy cane” to the wolf, thinking it was a treat. Rachel must’ve had a pretty good throw, because it hit the wolf’s head pretty hard. The wolf yelped in pain. The girls saw their chance, and Alicia and Demetra got closer in and threw their rocks harder. The wolf collapsed. “Hmm,” Demetra said. “Who knew that would’ve beaten it?” Ignis barked again and poked the wolf with the same stick that had caused its defeat. Alicia swatted it out of his hand. Ignis whimpered and sat down. Rachel gasped and giggled with delight. “Boy!” At first everyone thought she was hallucinating. There were no boys except Ignis, who thought he was a dog. But then they saw the wolf. It was turning into a human. A human boy about fifteen or so. He was like a werewolf in a way. “Tyr! Tyr! Where are you!?” a voice called. A girl was walking over the hill, and we she saw the group, she started running. When she finally got there, she said, “Gods, Tyr, what did you do?” Ignis barked. Tabby held her knife up. “Who are you?” She hesitated, but after a few moments she said, “Hana. Hana Mirnyh, daughter of Macaria. This is Tyr. He’s actually not so, uh, violent when he’s human. When he’s a wolf, it’s a different story.” She reached into a small bag she had with her and pulled out a tiny piece of something that looked like lemon bar- ambrosia. “Where did you get that?” Alicia asked. “It was in the ruins of the big house…there’s not much of it left, but it’s enough for a couple more injuries…depending how much trouble Tyr gets into….” She studied them. “Who are you anyway? They all introduced themselves (well, the others had to introduce Rachel and Ignis, since they were off in their own psychotic world.), and when they were done, Tyr was beginning to wake up. “We’re heading to Olympus,” said Alicia. “You guys should come. It’s better than staying here.” Hana bit her lip. “Well… you see, it’s not just Tyr and me. There are others living here.” Chapter 3 "There are other survivors?" Tabby asks, the tone of her voice somewhere between hopeful and 'oh great, just what we need'. Alicia, on the other hand, bounces up and down on her toes like she just ate an entire sack of sugar. "Yay! More friends to talk to! Let's go find them!" Ignis gets caught up in her energy and starts to run in circles around her, barking happily. Demetra sighs, "Ok then, let's split up and look for them. The sooner everyone is rounded up and we can get underway to Olympus, the better it will be for all of us. We have already spent too much time stopped here." "Alicia, you and Ignis..." But she doesn't get to finish her comment before Ignis howls and runs off on his own. Alicia looks at him in surprise and then takes off running after him, her remarkable speed barely allowing her to keep up. "Iiiiiigniiiiissss! Wait!" Demetra shakes her head and is about to say something else when Rachel blurts out, "Sparklies!!!!" and starts a sprint of her own towards the crumbling ruins of the big house. Tabby watches her go and then turns to see Demetra staring at her. "What?" Several moments of silence pass between the two before Tabby speaks again, the dark mood caused by her lost bottles is quite apparent in her voice. "Fine! I'll go get her..." She sets off at a trot towards the house, clearly not in a hurry to catch up. Hana watches them go and then thinks of the shy little girl who won't show herself to strangers. "Grace..." She quickly hurries after the two figures disappearing through the front door of the old house. Tyr's eyes flicker open as Demetra begins walking off towards the old stables and strawberry fields. The gap in his memory could only mean one thing, the change had come again. "Oh no...what did it do this time?" He looks up and sees the girl walking away. "Wait! Are you ok? Did it hurt you? I'm sorry if it did!" He jumps to his feet and runs after her. ---- Alicia runs quickly after Ignis, but the dead pine needles coating the ground make it slippery and she is unable to make up much distance. She sees him leap up onto a low black stone wall and then jump off the other side, his hands and feet covered in what looks like a glowing reddish-orange mud. "What in Hades is that...?" Possible thoughts race through her mind as she approaches the wall herself. Suddenly it hits her, "Oh my freaking gods!!!!!" Her legs push off a little bit harder, trying to push her up over the wall instead of just getting high enough to land on top of it. Her extra push and the momentum she had already built up from her run are just enough to clear the wall, but she is still blasted by the intense heat of the lava flowing down the trough in the middle. She rolls as she hits the ground, which quickly extinquishes the small flames that sprung up on her jacket and the tips of her hair as she passed over. "OhmygodsOhmygodsOhmygods!!!" She quickly pats herself down and finds injuries no greater than red skin equivalent to a low grade sunburn. She looks back at the 'wall' and follows it back to it's source. An old rock climbing wall has fallen over a short distance away and it seems to be continuously bubbling out a small steady stream of the hot lava from what used to be it's top. The lava flows away from it, creating the wall of black volcanic rock as it goes. The freshest lava flowing down the hotter center to somewhere further down the slope of the land. Alicia tries to look for Ignis' tracks, but she doesn't have to. He is barking happily and spinning in circles a short distance away as he waits for her to start chasing again. He suddenly shakes himself like a wet dog and bits of warm rock go flying off his hands and feet in all directions. His skin shows no signs of burns at all, as if the the lava he just ran through was nothing more than a puddle of water. Alicia gets up and Ignis starts bounding away along thr side of the wall, taking them further down the slope. A short run later, they reach a point where the wall has not been built up as much and a trickle of lava oozes over the side and seems to be reaching out for the forest like a crusty black and red hand. Small fires burn patches of grass right up to another small wall of piled stones. As she looks at the small pile of stones, a dark figure comes running up to it and throws another stone onto what looks more and more like a dam. Ignis runs up and gives a happy bark. The dark skinned girl jumps in surprise and then glances at the creeping firey fingers. They run up against the small wall and cooling lava begins to pool in front of it, but not flow past. She wipes her brow with relief and walks a few feet away before kneeling down among a small patch of wild flowers that would have surely been consumed without her intervention. Ignis watches her for a few moments before bounding forward at the girl happily. "NO!" Alicia runs and tackles Ignis to the ground. "Not in her flowers!" Ignis just whines like a scolded puppy. "Who are you?" The dark skinned girl asks. Alicia smiles and says, "I am Aagggghhhh!!!!" She suddenly finds herself flipped and pinned to the ground as Ignis playfully rolls over onto his back. "Alicia..." She manages to wheeze out finally. She pushes Ignis off to one side, "And this is Ignis." Alicia's eyes twinkle as she begins talking in her normal rapid pace. "Hey, are you one of the other campers Hana mentioned? Cause if you are then we need to get you back to camp and pack and go to Olympus and it will be such great fun and we can talk and do other things. The others are so quiet and moody and never appreciate a good prank and hey, do you like marshmallows?" The dark skinned girl just looks stunned at the rush of words. "Um...yes?" Alicia jumps up and grabs her by the hand. "GoodGoodGood! Let's go!" She yanks the stunned girl to her feet and starts dragging her back towards the middle of camp. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?" The girl looks at Alicia, still trying to figure her out, "Wes..." ---- Rachel runs into what was once the living room of the big house. She spots her prey. The small rainbow has no idea it is being stalked and does not try to run at all. With her best lion like roar, Rachel flies through the air and tackles the back of an old threadbare recliner. The back falls flat as the footrest section springs up into the air. The chair goes tumbling backwards into a billowing pile of dust. The rainbow lives on to shine another day. The sound of shuffling feet is heard nearby followed by the sound of a small wooden door closing. New prey! Rachel carefully stalks the sounds into the adjoining room. She is just passing by a wooden footlocker at the end of a bed when she hears something shifting inside. She drops to all fours and arches her back, hissing at the unknown. She starts to carefully lift the lid of the footlocker, when it springs open on it's own. A small club wielding figure stands straight up and try to smash it's weapon down upon Rachel's head. "NO!!!!!" Tabby yells from the doorway and dives in front of Rachel. The club hits her squarely in the chest with all the force needed to kill a gnat in poor health. Tabby's arms wrap around the club and yank it out of the attackers hands, leaving the terrified looking seven year old standing in shock over Rachel. Tabby sits up quickly. "Oh, you poor thing! Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" The terrfied girl looks over and give a slight nod. Rachel looks over as well and pratically shouts, "I'm good!" Tabby shoots her a evil stare. "I wasn't talking to you!" She cradles the wine bottle turned club in her arms like a baby. "There, there! Mama's here now. Everything is just fine..." With that, she pops the cork out and takes a quick sip. "Oh sweet nectar of the gods! THAT is a good year!" She replaces the cork and hugs the bottle tightly to her chest. Hana appears in the doorway. "What has been going on in here?" She sees the little girl, "Grace, are you ok?" The girl quickly jumps out of the box and runs around behind Hana for protection, her brown hair and blue-green eyes peeking out just far enough to watch the strangers. Hana strokes her hair, "Well, you seem ok. Let's go try to find the others." ---- Demetra walks up the path to where the vast fields of strawberries used to be. As she walks out into the open space, she sees a large pit has recently been excavated by various means in the center of the field. A small cloud of flying insects buzz around the top of it. A lean figure appears to be dragging an oddly shaped log across the soft earth towards the pit. As Tyr and Demetra get closer, Tyr gives a friendly wave to the blonde haired girl. "Hey Willow! Need a hand with that?" The girl looks up with a bored expression on her face. "Sure, whatever." She waves her hand towards the other end of the big log. Tyr runs over and picks up the feet. Demetra stares. Feet?!? The log turns as they pick it up together and it turns out to be a stiff as a board corpse. Demetra gags and is barely able to hold down her lunch. The two others don't seem to notice at all and toss the body down into the pit on top of the growing pile of decay there. "What on earth are you two doing?!?" Shouts Demetra. Tyr shrugs and smiles. "Just a little cleanup. What's wrong with that?" Willow yawns and boredly adds, "Makes good fertilizer." She stretches out her arm to point to the far end of the pit. A small collection of rescued plants are thriving there. Some that produce food and others that just seem to be there for artistic reasons. Tyr just smiles at Willow, "Hey, have you seen any of the others? We need to round everybody up back at the center of camp." Willow tries to speak as another yawn hits her. "I think I saw Haven and Evan walking towards the lake. I don't know where anyone else is." Tyr smiles again. "Great! Thanks! Hey, when you finish up here, meet back at the cabins. It sounds important. I am going to go see if I can catch up to Haven and Evan." She yawns again and gives a half-wave before heading off in a different direction, presumably to find another body for the pit. Demetra is only too eager to get away from the foul smelling place. Gods, the lake. It can't possibly be as bad as that scene, she thinks to herself and they head off down a different path. She would quickly find out just how wrong that assumption could be. Chapter 4 Demetra and Tyr walked down to the beach, looking for Haven and Evan. Demetra sighed. "Are we there yet?" she complained. "Yes, we're almost there," Tyr replied. They walked through the ruins of camp, fires filling the air with smoke, detatched limbs lying around. Then they reached the lake. What they saw would haunt them for the rest of their lives. The lake, it was no longer blue, but red. Blood red. Swords, limbs, and whole bodies floated on the surface of the lake. Remains of cabins stuck out. The once beautiful, young naiads were now sick. Coughing like Hades. Their skin, which at one time had been sea green, was now assorted shades of dark green, gray, and blue. There must've been some oil in the water, because a few fires were burning on the surface of the lake. The fires caused smoke to float around the lake, covering it in a fog-like substance. A voice in the distance was yelling angrily in the distance. Tyr and Demetra walked along the muddy beach, sometimes tripping over driftwood, sometimes over seperated limbs. "I hate you! You're ruining her life! If you really love her, leave her alone!" Haven screamed at Evan. Tyr and Demetra stood a few feet away. Tyr cleared his throat. Haven turned towards them. "Oh... sorry.... hi?" Evan nodded in their direction. "Hi, Haven and Evan. We were sent to go find you and bring you to the center of camp, where the other survivors are meeting," Tyr said, as if none of the conversation prior to theirs had happened. "Is Hana there?" Evan asked, looking nervous. Haven threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Augh! I told you to leave her alone!" She yelled as she stormed off into the smoke. "See? She's leading the way. Let's go." Demetra followed Haven's path into the smoke. The boys, not wanting to stay anymore than she did, followed closely behind. They followed the previously walked path into the middle of camp where the others were sitting. Ignis and Rachel were chasing each other around. Alicia was hyperly talking to a very annoyed Tabby. Wes and Willow were talking- or at least trying to, since Willow kept falling in and out of sleep. Hana was sitting down, talking to Grace. Haven, who had just arrived, stood in between Hana and the three who were just coming. "Hana!" Evan cried, more than estatic. Hana looked up and saw Evan, then leaped up, jumping past Haven and threw her arms around Evan's neck. "This is amazing. I'm so lucky to get to see you again," he whispered in her ear. She just buried her face in his chest, since she was obviously crying. He tilted her head up and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you so much," he said. "I-I missed you too," she whispered back, still blushing from the kiss. Haven interuppted the moment by groaning. "Get the love-fest over with already, would you? For gods' sakes.." she complained. Hana let go of Evan, turning even more red when she realized that everyone was watching. Evan kept his arm around her waist, staring straight at Haven. "Awww!!!" Alicia exclaimed right in Tabby's ear. "That was so romantic!! Wasn't it so romantic, Tabby? Huh, wasn't it? I thought it was sooo cute! They're so cute together don't you think, Tabby?" Tabby, who was trying to hold together what sanity she had left, smiled evily. "I don't think Haven knows how romantic it was. Why don't you go tell her?" Alicia happily jumped up, away from the relieved Tabby, and bounded right over to Haven. Haven glared daggers at Tabby, turned on her heel, and walked away. This didn't bother Alicia any. She followed right along behind her, telling her how romantic it was, and how cute they were together. "No! You guys, come back!" Hana called after them. "We need to tal- and they're gone." She sighed. Evan pulled her closer. "Don't worry, love. We can fill them in later, k?" He reassured her with a kiss on the forehead, which, of course, made her blush. She turned back to the rest of the group, hoping to get the meeting started. They were all gone. Ignis and Rachel had run off. Tabby and Demetra had struck up a conversation and had walked away. Tyr had disappeared. Willow and Wes had walked over to the bonfire, Grace trailing behind. There was only Evan and Hana standing left in the middle of camp. "Oh, man.. It's going to take forever to get them all rounded up again," Hana sighed. "We'll get it done. It's not impossible. I mean, how far could they all have gotten in a few minutes?" Evan said. "It's a small camp, we'll find them in no time. But for now.." he smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. It never happened. A howl from the woods made them both turn and stare. All they could see was a pair of eyes staring straight at them. "Evan?" Hana whispered meekly, scared out of her wits. "Yes, Hana?" He whispered back, trying to stay calm for the both of them. "I love you. Now we're going to run on the count of three. One..." "I love you, Hana..." "Two..." They braced themselves to run for their lives. "Three." They took off running as the monster in the woods howled once again. ﻿ Category:Literature Category:PJDF Content